


New Family

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoko has a new family prepared for when Satoshi returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of Kai.

As Satoko stirred the soup, she smiled to herself, thinking of how self-reliant she'd become. Though they might need monetary help at the moment, she and Rika otherwise placed no burden on others. That was something she could be proud of, and something her brother would hopefully be very happy with. No longer was she the cry-baby that he or anyone else needed to take of.

As she and Rika placed the food out on the table, Satoko took the time to pat Rika on the head, and then stroke her face. Rika smiled, blushing slightly before she sat down. There were other reasons that this was the most preferable situation, Satoko considered. She'd much rather be the parents in charge rather than the child with no control. She'd make a far better parent than her own had been, anyway. She'd never put her children in a situation where they'd feel helpless or unwanted. Satoko glowered as the bad memories ran through her mind.

"What's wrong, mii?" Rika asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong right now," Satoko said cheerfully, realizing it was the truth. She went to steal something from Rika's plate, then gasped as she stopped her. They laughed at each other, the good mood following even into clean-up.

That's right, Satoko thought. No reason to think of those two anymore -- after all, they'd gotten what they deserved in the end. Right now she could just be happy, living her life with Rika. And when Satoshi returned, gone would be the annoying, clingy younger sister. Instead he'd find the family... the parents he'd always deserved.


End file.
